Suddenly Sparky
by DemonMaster411
Summary: It was a normal day at Titans Tower, when suddenly the team found a young girl washed up on the shore of their little island! When she wakes up, she doesn't seem to remember anything. Will she get her memory back? Is she a friend or foe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Come here quick!" Beast Boy shouted to the others as he looked over the rocks.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he ran up next to him.

"There's a girl down there!" Beast Boy pointed over all the rocks at a girl lying near the edge of the water as it barely splashed at her feet. She lay unconscious, covered in scratches and bruises.

"Starfire, do you think you can get her? It's too steep of a climb for me or Beast Boy," Robin said. Raven and Cyborg had been sent out at the time to go shopping for groceries and such.

"Of course!" Starfire said gleefully, flying up and over the rocks, down to the girl. As Starfire approached, she noticed that the girl was in even worse shape than they had first thought. It was possible she was already dead, because of all the cuts, scratches, and bruises. Another thing Starfire noticed was how the girl looked. She looked about the age of fourteen, and was extremely pale, almost completely white. Her hair was also an extremely pale blonde that went down a bit past her shoulders. She wore a bright yellow shirt; with the only thing seeming to hold it on was a thick string that went up and around her neck. The girl also had a bright yellow skirt with white leggings underneath, and knee-high yellow boots. On her hands, she wore bright yellow gloves that went up to her elbows. To complete the look, she had a poncho-like cape that went up around her right shoulder, and down around her left arm, exposing her left shoulder.

Starfire carefully picked her up off of the rocks; she was still breathing; and flew back to the others.

"Wow…" Beast Boy sounded worried, "She looks really bad…"

"She is breathing; that is good," Starfire looked down at the girl.

"Let's get her inside," Robin said, taking charge like always. The other two nodded and quickly went inside the tower. As the group reached the living room, Starfire carefully laid the girl down on the couch.

"I hope she's okay…" Beast Boy said with hope in his eyes.

"She'll be fine," Robin reassured him. "Starfire, you watch her; Beast Boy, get her a blanket and some bandages for her wounds; I'll go call Raven and Cyborg."

"Yes sir!" the two saluted, and went to their assigned positions. Beast Boy quickly ran off to his room, Robin went to get his communicator, and Starfire sat down next to the girl, almost alone in the silent living room.

"So, do you like the tower?" Starfire asked, as though the girl was awake. "Do you want me to sing you a song? We did it often on my planet when someone wasn't well…"

The girl remained silent.

"Oh, you must rest," Starfire sighed. "I hope you are alright."

After about fifteen minutes, the girl groaned and moved her limbs a bit. She slowly sat up holding her head. "Whoa, what happened?" She looked up at Starfire, a bit startled.

"Oh, you're awake! That is just wonderful, yes?"

"Um, who are you?" the girl scooted back a little.

Starfire looked her right in the eye with a smile, noticing the girls eyes were an icy blue. "I am Starfire! Who are you?"

"Um…" the girl paused, seeming to be racking her memory. "I…I…I don't know…"

"What do you mean? How do you not know your name?"

"I can't remember," the girl sighed. "Right now, all I can remember is that, at least I think, I'm fourteen."

"Have you lost your memory?"

"Yeah…I think so," the girl said, rubbing her forehead, fear in her eyes.

"I got the stuff!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran through the door towards the couch.

"WHO THE…?" the girl screamed, obviously startled by Beast Boy's sudden appearance. She paused and looked him over. "Well…fang…pointed ears…green boy….don't see that every day."

Beast Boy winked at her, "Hey, chicks dig the ears."

"Um," the girl smirked at him, "good luck with that."

"Whatever," Beast Boy dropped the stuff he had on the other end of the couch, then quickly jumped over, landing right in between Starfire and the girl. "Anyways, you're awake!"

"Yes, but she cannot remember anything besides the fact she is fourteen years old," Starfire pointed out.

"Not even your name or anything?" Beast Boy turned to girl.

"Nope, not a thing," she shook her head, "But I'm going to assume, since you know nothing about me, that this is the first time I've met either of you," the girl smiled, patting Beast Boy's shoulder.

Beast Boy immediately jerked back, away from her touch, "OW!" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"What? What did I do?" the girl asked, looking worried and scooting away from Beast Boy.

"Oh, sorry, you just shocked me, and it hurt, and took me by surprise," he tried to laugh as he rubbed his shoulder, and his ears drooped a bit.

"Sorry…" the girl blushed a little, looking embarrassed.

"No problem," Beast Boy waved his hand, as if batting off the idea. "Anyways, since you don't really have a name, why don't we call you Sparky? At least until we figure out your name."

"Sparky…" the girl smirked, "I like it!"

"Yes! Sparky is a wonderful use of the nicknames!" Starfire smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright!" Sparky smiled, "Now, just curious, where am I, and who are you guys?"

Within a moment of her asking the question, the main entrance to the living room slid open, and Robin walked in, looking over some papers. "Alright, Raven and Cyborg are on their way here. How's the girl do…" Robin looked up, meeting Sparky's extremely pale blue eyes.

"Hi," Sparky smiled, waving at him.

"Hi…?" Robin waved back, going around the couches and standing over by Starfire. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, except I can't remember one thing whatsoever except for the fact I'm fourteen. They gave me the nickname Sparky because I shocked Beast Boy by accident."

"Well, that's different," Robin crossed his arms. "So you want to go by Sparky until you remember your real name?"

"Yep," Sparky nodded cheerfully. "Anyways, what I was asking is where am I, and who are you g…"

"WE'RE BACK!" Cyborg shouted as he burst into the room, with Raven floating in behind him silently. "Okay, so who…" Cyborg began to ask as he met Sparky's eyes.

"Hey, I'm Sparky," she waved.

"Oh great, another happy little sunshine girl, just what we need around here," Raven sighed.

"Oh, why don't you be happy that we have a new friend?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes sparkling, suddenly appearing next to Raven.

"No."

Beast Boy slumped and walked away slowly, seeming to be trying to act sad.

"What exactly do you mean by 'happy little sunshine girl'?" Sparky asked, tilting her head.

Robin smiled, "Don't mind her, she seem a little grumpy sometimes."

Sparky sighed, and was about to ask her question yet again, when suddenly lights started flashing red throughout the large room. A computer popped up on one of the windows, showing a fat man with long, greasy orange hair.

"Looks like Control Freak is trying to rob another TV store. Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

_**Huzzah! Finally actually finished part 1! Like all my other stories, if I get favs, follows, or good reviews, I'll continue with this story! Don't worry, I'll explain a LOT more about Sparky in the next chapter ;)  
Anyways, hope you guys like it! Peace out XD  
-DemonMaster411**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the heck is going on?" Sparky shouted, jumping up from the couch.

"A villain in this city who goes by the name of Control Freak is attacking a television store. It is our job to stop him from his wrong-doings," Starfire explained as the others ran about. "We shall return soon, so stay her and rest."

"No!" Sparky shouted like a spoiled three-year-old. "I want to come! Take me with you!"

"You'll just get in the way," Raven said in her monotone voice as she floated by.

Robin sighed, "Fine, you can come, just stay back, okay?"

"I swear!" Sparky saluted to him.

"Starfire, can you carry her?" Robin turned to the perky, green eyed girl.

"Oh yes of course!" she clapped with excitement. "It will be very exciting to show her how we fight, yes?"

"Just grab her already! We gotta go!" Cyborg shouted, running through the door to his car.

Within moments, the group reached the TV store. Wires were flying every which way, while TV's rampaged about, destroying everything. In the corners of the room were the crouching customers and employees, who were all shaking in fear.

Sparky looked around in shock at all of the living technology. "Whoa, weird."

"Yeah, Control Freak is defiantly a freak," Beast Boy laughed.

Suddenly the fat man called Control Freak was hopping around the story, laughing his maniacal laugh, when he suddenly spotted the team.

"Well, if it isn't the Teen Titans come to stop me!" he chuckled as he jumped on top of a high shelf. "And who's your little yellow friend?"

"It doesn't concern you," Robin shouted, "We're tired of your annoying appearances! And no matter what, we're putting an end to this!"

"Oh you're so scary!" Control Freak laughed.

With a little angry twitch of his eye, Robin quickly flung one of his weapons at Control Freak.

"Eek!" Control Freak screamed as he jumped to the side.

"Yeah, so not scared," Beast Boy laughed.

Quickly the team sprang into action, as Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all went to attack the walking TV's, while Robin and Starfire headed for Control Freak.

Starfire quickly fired a bunch of bright green starbolts at Control Freak as he ran along the shelf like a frightened mouse. Robin tried to climb up to him, but just missed as Control Freak jumped to another shelf.

Spinning around, he saw Sparky standing in the doorway, not doing a thing except watching in pure awe. He saw his chance, and he took it. With a press of a button on his black remote, wires flew from the shelves straight at the girl. She barely got out a squeak before she was completely wrapped in wires.

Sparky looked around frantically, trying to get in a breath. The wires just kept squeezing her.

"If you want your little friend to live, you all surrender!" Control Freak laughed, pointing his remote at Sparky. "One more move and she'll be squeezed like a mouse and a python!"

Raven sighed, "I told you she would get in the way."

"You let her go!" Beast Boy yelled, transforming into a Rhino and charging at the shelves that Control Freak stood on. With a loud bang, everything came crashing down, and the remote fell to the floor, and Control Freak along with it, who landed on his head and passed out.

Beast Boy quickly changed back and grabbed the remote. "Okay, which button lets you go?" he asked no one in particular, looking over at Sparky.

He pressed a few button, each one doing something different, ranging from more attacking her, to the wires throwing her around. He followed each one with an awkward smile and a sorry. He kept pressing different buttons until one electrocuted her with a huge flash of light.

Robin finally snatched the remote from him, and gave him an irritated look. "Will you quit it?"

Robin looked the remote over, then pressed a button. Quickly, all the wires slithered away, leaving Sparky sitting on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Starfire helped Sparky to her feet.

"Yeah… actually… that shock didn't hurt in the slightest… it's kind of weird… it almost made me feel… _better_."

"That is sorta weird," Cyborg said, tossing a broken TV aside.

"Well, why don't we call the cops and bring this guy in, then go celebrate with pizza!" Beast Boy smiled a huge smile.

"I don't think so!" Control Freak shouted, grabbing Beast Boy from behind.

"Hey!" Sparky shouted. She didn't know why, but she quickly rose her palms up at Control Freak. What happened next surprised even her. A blast of bright, almost blinding lightning came from her palms and went straight at Control Freak, frying him to a crisp. Everyone stared in awe as Control Freak fell to the floor.

"Whoa…" Sparky stared at her yellow-gloved palms.

"Okay… did that freak anyone else out?" Beast Boy looked around at the teenagers.

_**Alright! So her name is now confermed to be actually relevant to her! Yay! Sorry I didn't put more about her in here, I KNOW FOR SURE THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Anyways, I'm going to attempt to update this story on Saturdays from now on, sorry if I miss a day or a few days or a week or something like that XD I'm updating today because I'm going to be really busy tomorrow and I don't want to miss updating it.  
Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! See you next week!  
-DemonMaster411**_


	3. Hey sorry about all this

Hey listen guys. I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a while. My stupid laptop which had EVERYTHING on it crashed and now it refuses to turn on. It only does the stupid black screen of death with that taunting blinker up in the top left-hand corner if I even try to turn it on. My friend says it's a Trojan virus.

Yay….

So everything I've been working on is all pretty much toast, so I'm going to try and rewrite everything again and get at least remember what I already had written down. So I'm really sorry to leave you hanging like this. I just pray that my files aren't gone, even though I know they probably are.

Anyways, I'm trying to get things back on track now since I'm on the main computer in my house now.  
So please just be patient and I'll try to update again soon.

Love you all!

-DemonMaster411


End file.
